Contest
by Adz 99
Summary: Just a short fic about the Dawn Warriors having a Contest (Duh) to see who is the best warrior. Rated K for sparring scenes with minor violence and mentioning of killing. Characters in description are just mentioned most and kind of create or help create the contest. No actual contest chapters yet. Enjoy. Contains spoilers for Dark Dawn.
1. The Contest Begins

_**A.N**__: Hi guys. This is a short story that I thought of. It's basically the story of a competition between the Dawn Warriors to decide who is the best of them all. Pre RMM. Enjoy. I don't own GS._

* * *

The Contest Begins!

Matthew walked into his cabin on Eoleo's ship, he grabbed a book, sat down and began to read. After a few minutes he put the book down because he couldn't concentrate. There were too many thoughts running through his head. Some serious, like -_ I wonder how dad is?/Don't trust Tyrell with the Soarwing/Will someone write a Dawn Saga about our adventure like they did with dad's adventure? I hope not, people may blame us for the Grave Eclipse!_ - There were also some not as serious thoughts such as - _Why doesn't Amiti ask Karis out? He's liked her for ages!/What's for dinner?/How come the Sol Blade was at the Apollo Sanctum when uncle Felix, wherever he may be, had it on his adventure? _- These thoughts ran round in his head. There was one thought that was bugging him more than the others, it was a confusing, impossible, mind-boggling question.

_What is the feeling that I got when I merged spirits with Sveta?  
Why do I still feel it now?_

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud _BANG! _from on deck. He grabbed his sword and ran up the stairs. He emerged onto the deck to find Karis lecturing Eoleo and Tyrell. His heart sank slightly. He didn't _love _fighting Slime Beasts and Harridans but at least they were easy to handle. Karis, on the other hand, would not back down from an argument. He sighed and trudged over to the three arguing (or one scolding and two scolded) adepts. The two fire adepts didn't have enough brain cells between them to even _subdue_ an argument with Karis - never mind win one. As he came closer he could hear her lecturing them.  
"You two imbeciles! You can help kill a monster that's larger than a house, yet you don't see the stupidity in setting off two explosions in the middle of the ocean when we are surrounded by monsters that could sneak up behind you while you were distracted and KILL YOU BEFORE YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO THINK!" She ranted, screaming the last few words at them. The "imbeciles" were about to reply when Matthew interrupted.  
"What's happened?" He asked. Karis spun around 180 degrees to then start complaining about the two red-heads to Mathew.  
"These two idiots," She began, gesturing towards Eoleo and Tyrell, "Decided to have a little contest to see who is the best fire adept. Do you know how they decided to find out? BY SEEING WHO COULD CREATE THE BIGGEST EXPLOSION!" Matthew stepped back, Karis was looking _pretty_ annoyed. He was about to speak when Amiti ran onto deck holding up a plank of wood.  
"Eoleo! We found this plank and a plank-sized hole in the side of the ship! Himi's patched it up with some material but it probably won't hold out for long." He shouted. Eoleo ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Where?" The pirate asked him, shaking him backwards and forwards.  
"Kitchen!" Amiti replied. Eoleo then ran towards the kitchen. Matthew shook his head. Was there such a thing as a quiet day for him and his friends? He didn't think so.

* * *

The ship was docked on a small deserted island. There was no major damage to the ship but the repairs would take a bit of time. Eoleo had lost his tools when they went to find Hou Ju and Ryo Ku in the eclipse. Matthew wandered off on his own. He was wondering what they were going to do to pass the time when Reif came over and sat next to him.  
"Hi Matt."  
"Hey Reif, what's up?" Matthew asked.  
"Just wondering what we're gonna do with all of this time to fill. You?" Reif answered.  
"Same." He replied. Reif nodded and they both went back to their own thoughts, that is when an idea started to form in Matt's head, it grew and grew and grew until he had perfected it. Then he smiled and filled Reif in on the details of his scheme.  
"That's a great idea! I'll get everyone shall I?" Reif exclaimed when Matt told him the idea. Matt smiled and replied.  
"Yeah, go and get everyone please. I've got some work to do." And with that Reif got up and ran off to find the other. Matt got a piece of paper and a pencil, and set to work making the thing that could make his plan work, or fail.

"A contest?" Sveta asked. "What's the point in us lot finding out who's the best warrior?" Matthew smiled and answered coolly, he had anticipated all possible questions and had answers ready for all of them.  
"To fill in the time we're going to spend waiting for the repairs to finish." Sveta considered this and nodded, she could see the sense in Matthew's idea. "So guys, who likes the idea?" He asked the group, Reif, Himi, Eoleo, Tyrell and Amiti put their hands up immediately, Sveta and Karis followed suit after a few seconds hesitation.  
"It'll be fun!" Himi giggled.  
"Yeah, I've always wondered who's the strongest out of us all." Tyrell announced.  
"Really? I've always wondered what makes _me_ the strongest of us all." Eoleo smirked.  
"You, Eoleo, need to learn to give yourself some credit every once-in-a-while." Sveta said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Why not? It's not like we're spoiled for choice for things to do while we wait for the repairs!" Amiti said.  
"It's a great idea Matt!" Reif told him. "We can have a prize of 4000 coins! If everyone chips in 500 each then that wont be a problem!"  
"I think it sounds cool." Karis said, Matthew could tell that she wasn't finished.  
"But..." He sighed.  
"Doesn't it seem a bit like the reason we are here? If Eoleo hadn't been mucking about with Tyrell then the hole could've probably been fixed right away. Then we could've been back in Morgal sooner." She ranted. Clearly annoyed by the fact Matthew was getting his idea from the reason that they were stranded. He was about to reply when Sveta did it for him.  
"Oh, lighten up Karis! We're here now so there's no use in complaining about it, I too wish that I was back in my country but surely this will be nice as we get to spend more time together as a group!" The whole group burst out laughing at Karis being the one to be scolded for a change. Eventually she joined in as well and when they had all calmed down she was feeling much happier.  
"Oh, alright then! But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're my friends!" She laughed. There was a rumble of "Thanks!" from the group and then they all gathered around Matthew again.

"Okay. Not that's sorted we can get down to the events. There will be a few categories. Weapons, Elements, Speed, Power and Performance. I'll explain each one a little more." He explained, the group nodded and focused fully on Matthew. "Alright, Weapons - Obviously that will be sparring and target hitting with weapons. Okay, Long Swords - that's me and Tyrell. Karis, will be throwing fruit into the air and we have to see who can strike the most before they hit the ground. Is your role in that clear Karis?" He asked. Karis nodded. "Light blades - everyone except Reif and Sveta. That's basically fencing. The elimination process is simple. We have three matches. That leaves us with three people left. They will fight each other and we will add up wins nd losses. If it's a three way tie then we will look at times and get rid of the slowest victor. Then we have the final match. The start pairings are me versus Himi, Karis versus Tyrell, and Amiti versus Eoleo. All clear?" He paused again and everyone nodded. He smiled, this plan was going great! "Next is bows which will be Amiti and Karis doing archery - simple enough?" Karis and Amiti nodded and grinned at each other, both were good archers. This was going to be interesting. "Axes - That will be Me, Tyrell and Eoleo. We'll see who can chop the most firewood in one minute. We'll need someone to supply the wood as we chop it. Reif, Himi, Karis. Do you want to be our glamorous assistants?" He said jokingly, the three adepts smiled and agreed to their "glamorous" roles in the axe competition. Matthew began again. "Maces - Which is me, Tyrell, Reif and Eoleo - is basically like Soft-ball, Rounders, Base-ball or whatever you want to call it. Himi will throw five balls at us and we have to try and hit them the farthest that we can. Simples?" He explained, he was trying to make this as simple as possible to understand. "Okay, the penultimate explanation will be the Staves and Ankhs test - So Himi, Karis, Reif and Amiti, pay attention because this is more complicated. You will each have a course you must navigate using your staff. First. you must vault across the pit of mud, if you fail you have to try again. Then, you have to grab things on hooks with you staff and drop them into a box with you can only reach with your staff. Finally, you will have to spin your staff around like a baton while walking along the beach, whoever makes it to the finish line first wins. One more detail; your staves will be lightly covered in oil, making them hard to hold, are you ready for this challenge?" Matthew felt a bit bad about the difficulty of the challenge, but those were the only tasks he could think of and they weren't hard so what else could he do _but_ coat them in oil? To his amazement, the four staff-wielding adepts accepted their challenge. He breathed a sigh of relief and carried on with his explanations. "Okay, that leaves us with one person who doesn't have any weapons. Sveta. Don't worry though because I have an idea. You will participate in the Mace, Long Sword and Axe competitions. In the mace contest you use knuckles instead of a mace to hit the ball. You will get some leniency as it will be harder for you. In the Axe contest you will use your claws to slice the wood, Amiti, You will have to be Sveta's assistant. You will also have two heavy-ish stones tied to you arm to mimic the weight of an axe, again, leniency will be granted. The Long Sword contest will have the same rules as the Axe contest. Use claws - stones tied to hands - slight leniency. Do you understand the rules? I know this must be hard for you, since you are Beastman you cannot use normal weapons, but hopefully this will work." Matthew held his breath, Sveta couldn't use axes or swords but this was a good way of trying to mimic the feeling of these weapons. Sveta rolled these rules around in her head, weighing up the good and bad balance. She finally came to a decision and told Matthew her answer.  
"Yes. This is a great way to mimic the weapons. thank you Matthew. You have helped me take part in events that I thought I never could have participated in. You are smarter than you think!" Matthew smiled and released the breath he had been holding. He had thought that she may have found these alternatives unfair, but she didn't. _Thank the Gods! _he thought to himself.  
"Amiti, you're alright being Sveta's assistant right?" He asked the prince.  
"Of course. Your ideas are truly genius Matt! Genius!" Amiti said. Matthew nodded and moved on to the next group of competitions.

"Okay, elemental. That will be inter-elemental and opposite elemental. Inter elemental is when the two adepts of the same element, like me and Himi, go up against each other to try and beat each others' talent with elements. Water is creating the most amount of water and freezing it into a pretty sculpture, fail to freeze it and you fail. You will have 50 seconds to get the water and freeze it. Air is creating the biggest draft, the more objects you raise into the air for 30 seconds the more points you get. If you drop all objects you fail. Earth is raising a chunk of earth into the air and growing a plant on it. You have 40 seconds to do so. The bigger Earth clod and bigger plant gives more points. Don't grow the plant or keep the Earth clod in the air and you're disqualified. Fire is creating the biggest explosion. Everybody clear?" Karis glared at him. Hastily, he re-assured her of his joke. "Just joking about the fire test, you have to heat a rock up as much as possible for 20 seconds _without_ actually setting fire to it. The hottest rock wins. If it sets on fire then you're out. Are we clear on the inter-elemental part?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Are you _sure_ Tyrell and Eoleo?" They nodded their heads quickly and blushed as the group laughed at Matthew's second joke. "Great. Now, Opposite-Elemental - It is you versus the element that is directly opposite of your element. Whichever subdues the other in the quickest time wins. Each element has a chance to subdue the other. Like Fire has a chance to subdue Water and vice-versa. Now here are the contests; Air versus Earth - Sveta, Karis, you must use your wind powers to knock over a tree that me or Himi will grow and try to keep upright. Himi, the other challenge is for us to block lightning bolts from Karis and Sveta with clods of earth until the girls can't take it anymore. Are we all clear girls?" He explained. The three girls nodded. Matt sighed, he was going to be the only boy in the competition. "Here's the pairings. Himi, you're facing Karis. Sveta, you'll be losing to me!" He said with a grin. "Is all that okay?" The Karis and Himi nodded, Sveta raised her hand. "Yes Sveta?"  
"You do realise that I'm not losing right?" She said.  
"Really? I'll let you believe that for now." He said with a smile. "Now, Fire and Water. Fire subduing Water - The Water Adept has to create as much ice as possible and the Fire Adept has to melt it. The opposite contest is easy enough. The Water Adept puts out the Fire Adept's fire. It will go Amiti facing Tyrell and Reif facing Eoleo. Everyone alright?" The rest of the boys nodded. Matthew smiled. Two categories down and still going well.

"Okay then, the next few categories are very simple. Speed. One event is a simple race around the island - across the beach, across the river up the hills and jumping off the bluff. Don't worry, the jump isn't fatal and there are ledges partway down. The other is an obstacle course, the actual course is the race backwards, we run towards the bluff and climb up it, then we run to the river and have to cross that, we then have to navigate a "minefield" without stepping in the "mines", if we do we have to go back to the start of the "minefield". The "mines" are smoke bombs, non-harming, but still give off smoke, the only difference is that the smoke is pink so Kraden will be able to see the bombs going off. We all get a look at the map before we go onto the course. Eoleo's crew will lay the bombs. Finally, we have to jump across a mud pit with "islands" in the middle of it. Jump on the islands to get across. It is the same mud pit we use in the staff course only with the "islands" so if you fall in you have to try again. All clear with the speed category?" He asked, the group nodded, it was more-or-less 100% simple. "Now, Power - It's simple, whoever breaks the most wooden boards in a minute wins. We each take turns so that we always have someone to replace the boards. All clear on the Power contest?" He explained. The Power contest couldn't be simpler. The whole group nodded. Matt felt a smile creep onto his face. The next explanation was... interesting. "Now... the Performance contest. The rules - you get a Djinni for each element. You can then use the Djinni, Psynergy and a weapon to put on a performance. For example - Amiti, get up here! Now shoot a spiral of water up into the air." He commanded, Amiti shot water into the air so that it created a spiral that resembled a small whirlpool. "Now because our Djinn are sleeping, Karis, you take the place of Gust and use Astral Blast through the middle of the water spiral." Karis did as she was told and used Astral Blast. "Good. Now Amiti! Freeze it!" Amiti froze the water, trapping the stars in a spiral of ice. Making it look beautiful. But Matthew wasn't done there. "Amiti and Karis, shoot some arrows into the air so that when they come down they land on the actual spiral." Karis and Amiti shot some arrows at the spiral and then Matthew held his hands out towards the wooden arrows, a few small leaves sprouted on the shafts and then flower buds grew as well. The result was an ice spiral with stars sparkling in the middle of it, from the spiral there were flowers growing, which made it look not just beautiful, but enchanting. "Quick summary; get a Djinni from each element to give you access to many psynergies, use weapons to add effect to product of combining psynergies. So, do we all understand the Performance contest?" He asked, slowly, the group nodded their heads. "Kraden, will you be the referee?" He asked the old man. He didn't want to leave Kraden out.  
"Of course Matthew. I would be delighted. To take part in the first Dawn Games!" The old man said. Matthew grinned, _Dawn Games huh? Well done Kraden. Good name! _He thought to himself. Sveta rose to her feet and spoke to the group.  
"Well done Matthew! Come on let's get this thing ready!" Matthew shook his head leaving the others confused.  
"What? How are we going to do the contest if it isn't set up?" Eoleo asked. Matthew smiled and replied.  
"Guys, it's already set up! Come on! Let's get this started!"

* * *

**_A.N:_**_ Yay! Boring explanation chapter over! The next chapter will be the weapons contest. The chapters (except for Power) will be divided into "Mini-Chapters" I.E. _**Weapons**

_Mace_

_Bow etc etc... _

_Bye! See you next time. _

_P.S. Notes:_

_Penultimate is 2nd to last._

_RMM is my first fan fiction Return of the Mourning Moon. Link on my profile. Certain events in this may be mentioned in RMM. I'm not sure yet so you'll just have to keep reading it to find out. Bye! (Again!)_


	2. Author's Note

**_A.N: Due to a lack of reviews and views the next chapter of 'Contest' will not be posted until a later date. Once I have gotten 5 new reviews I will replace this with a chapter. If you think this is boring and you never want a new chapter please say what makes you feel that way and I will do my best to help. I am not abandoning this story but putting it away until I see it's more popular. Why don't you read my other fics: "Return of the Mourning Moon" (Golden Sun) and "Atronach" (Elder Scrolls Skyrim). Atronach has not been published yet but follow me or check regularly to see it. For Dragon Quest IX lovers I recommend "Celestial Secrets" by OnesiePenguin and "In the Mind of Alice" by PrinceKat. OnesiePenguin also has a skyrim fic called "The Fire in my Hands". Hope that leaves you with enough options! Bye!_**


End file.
